Evidence of Conspiracy
|reputation = |disposition = +10 (Tienius Delitian) |faction = |type = Main Quest |id = TR08_Hlaalu TR08_Hlaalu_A TR08_Hlaalu_Alen TR08_Hlaalu_Alen_A TR08_Hlaalu_Berano TR08_Hlaalu_Berano_A TR08_Hlaalu_Hloggar TR08_Hlaalu_Hloggar_A TR08_Hlaalu_Ravani }} Evidence of Conspiracy is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "Disloyalty Among the Guards." The Nerevarine must investigate and rid the Royal Palace in Mournhold of potential assassins of King Helseth, on the order of Tienius Delitian. Objectives *Talk to Tienius Delitian. *Enter Llethan Manor. **Take the Handwritten note on the desk. *Return to Delitian *Kill the three conspirators: **Forven Berano. **Hloggar the Bloody. **Bedal Alen. *Return to Delitian to complete the quest. Walkthrough Now that the Disloyalty Among the Guards has come to light, Tienius Delitian asks the Nerevarine to investigate a more widespread conspiracy against King Helseth. He suggests that Llethan Manor be searched by the Nerevarine for suspicious material, having been the home of the former King. Delitian also advises that the Nerevarine use the guise of offering their condolences to widower Ravani Llethan in order to avoid the attention the large number of guards under her control. The Llethan Letters Llethan Manor can be found to the North-West of Godsreach, with few of the guards Delitian eludes to present. The handwritten note, however, is sat on a desk near to Ravani Llethan, meaning the Nerevarine must avoid being seen when taking the note. Once the note is in the Nerevarine's possession, they must return to Delitian and hand it to him. Conspiracy Kills Now back with Delitian in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace, the Nerevarine receives three Royal Writs from Delitian after the note has been handed over. Delitian requests that the three conspirators, Forven Berano, Hloggar the Bloody and Bedal Alen, be killed, the writs giving the Nerevarine the legal right to do so. Delitian also offers some vague hints as to where they may be found, but advises that the High Ordinators roaming around Mournhold may have better ideas. Finding Forven The Nerevarine is told by Delitian that Berano can often be found in the grounds around the Temple, a statement proven as Berano wanders around the northern end of the area. Confronting Berano about the "evidence of conspiracy" gives the Nerevarine two choices: let him go or kill him. Once either choice is made, the Nerevarine may head off to the next target. Hunting Hloggar Hloggar the Bloody's location is revealed to be in the Sewers under Mournhold by Delitian, although a High Ordinator may reveal that he was seen near the West Sewers most recently. The Nerevarine must enter the Residential Sewers in Godsreach, using a ladder within to enter the Western sewer system. The Nerevarine will then find Hloggar by following a cave path, before confronting him about the "evidence of conspiracy." Once Hloggar has either been killed or escaped, the Nerevarine may track the next conspirator. Angling for Alen Delitian admits to knowing little of Alen's movements, although a High Ordinator will suggest that Alen may be found in one of Mournhold's bookshops. The Great Bazaar in Mournhold has two floors to be explored, with Alen found upstairs among the books. Challenging him with the "evidence of conspiracy" will allow him to be killed or given a chance to go into hiding, with the Nerevarine now needing to return to Delitian. Upon returning to Delitian, the Nerevarine may be thanked for their work, and rewarded with a sum of 3,000 , provided that all three conspirators are killed. Delitian will then ask the Nerevarine to deal with another problem he has in Morrowind's capital. Journal Trivia *The value of money given to the Nerevarine will drop by 1,000 for each of the conspirators allowed to escape. *Alen is a member of House Hlaalu, which may pose a problem if the Nerevarine is also a member, and is witnessed killing him. *All three conspirators may be killed before the quest with no issues to the quest line. Bugs *The writs may be used to kill other NPCs in the game like any other writ, despite the name of each target written upon them. ru:Доказательство заговора fr:Les preuves de l'existence d'une conspiration